


Everything You Do Is Magic

by ForEliIsLost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pair of Kings (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boz and Mikayla are sassy bffs, Brady and Lanny are his favorites, Brady gets a snake, Brady has codependency issues, Brady is smart, Brady will not harrass Mikayla, But he is, Codependency, Emo, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, I know Kalakai didn't have to make Lanny evil, I love me boy, I wanna keep kalakai being kalakai but I don't want him to be mean to the boys, I will not call Boomer "Duke", I will not stop rambling, I'm not gonna spoil their houses, In this house we call him Maverick, Kalakai is the Charms teacher, Lanny's a bully, Malakai is a ghost, Mikayla is polinesian, Pupaley is Boomer's scary cat, all the emo, also, because I'm saying so, but they were the evil great(14x) nephews, by slightly I mean very, read the tags and read the notes, slightly OOC, so not different from canon there, sorry bout that, the evil king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEliIsLost/pseuds/ForEliIsLost
Summary: Getting a Hogwarts letter has been the triplets' dream since they knew about Hogwarts' existence.When their parents died, they were sent to Chicago to live with their muggle aunt and uncle, but the dream didn't die with that, as they made an agreement with their great uncle, Kalakai, for them to live with him and their cousin, Lanny, during the school year.The experience proves to be a challenge, as it is for all muggle-raised wizards, even more so with the three being divided by the house system, as they learn more about magic and about the war that tore them from their parents.(Harry Potter AU)
Relationships: Boz Parker & Brady Parker, Boz Parker & Duke "Boomer" Parker, Brady Parker & Duke "Boomer" Parker, Catawampus & Lanny Parker, Duke "Boomer" Parker & Boz Parker & Brady Parker, Kalakai Parker & Lanny Parker, Kalakai Parker/being emo, Lanny Parker & the triplets, Lanny Parker & the twins, Mason Makoola & Mikayla Makoola
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1: “Magic is so awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, whoever has stumbled upon the POK tag and reads this (Hopefully, that's some people, but imma be real with myself for a second and hope for only... 5 people. If there are more, then that's gonna be a pleasant surprise!)
> 
> Sinopsis: Triplet brothers travel to England with aunt and uncle to meet with a bitter cousin and great uncle. Magic may be involved.  
> Word Count: 2534

For how much he absolutely loved their trips to England over the summer to visit their cousin and great uncle, he hated travelling by plane every bit as much.

Brady gripped the arms of his chair like his life depended on it — well, in his head, it kinda did — with his eyes shut tight and face scrunched up in a grimace to distract himself from the feeling of gravity and altitude that troubled him. He cracked one of his eyelids open when he felt Boz put a hand over his, gesturing to take his hand. Brady did, taking a deep breath to try and — unsuccessfully — calm himself down.

He leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder, closing his eyes once again and waiting for his breaths to fall into a normal rhythm.

*

“Cousin Lanny!” The triplets exclaimed in unison when they saw the nearly-ten-year-old. The youngest rolled his eyes.

“Why are you surprised? You knew we were gonna be here.” Lanny said through grit teeth, receiving hugs from all three of his cousins and then from their aunt and uncle. 

“We missed you!” One of them said — Lanny didn’t care which, no matter the fact that the three weren’t remotely alike. 

“Brilliant.” He remarked sarcastically, releasing a breath. “Come on, great uncle is waiting for us in the car.” Lanny said, gesturing to where they were supposed to go and turning around himself, marching forward. The americans followed behind him, the adults pushing their luggage on the carts.

“Aunt Nancy, why does uncle Kalakai never come see us come out of the plane?” One of the triplets asked, Lanny didn’t bother looking at them as he led the way.

“Because he hates being surrounded by  _ muggles _ .” Lanny answered once again, disgust being poured into the last word. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the car.

“Uncle Kalakai!” Brady was the first to notice their great uncle standing before his black  _ Dacia Logan _ with his arms crossed over his suited chest (that was at a fine border between a muggle suit and a wizard’s robes) as he looked around at the sound of his voice. The oldest Parker was soon met with the raven haired triplet’s arms hugging him, followed by his brothers.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you three missed me.” He commented, giving the other two adults a curt nod. Kalakai sighed as they slowly unweaved themselves from him and looked at his great nephews’ faces. “Well, why don’t you three and Lanny enter and the adults will handle the luggage?” He offered — Lanny knew it was more of an order than anything else but the three wouldn’t learn that for a while, what with their inability to understand the fine art of producing and recognizing subtle undertones of imposition and sarcasm that was a custom of the elite and something that their great uncle utilized on a daily basis — and they nodded, stepping into the back of the car to find out he had put a spell on the car to make the inside bigger.

“Magic is so awesome!” Boz whispered to them as they stepped into the car.

*

The Parker Manor was, as always, big, fancy, and filled with magic. The minute they entered, Kalakai snapped his fingers and three house elves apparated there with a pop, taking their luggage to their respective places whilst they took their shoes off and put on slippers — a rule established by Kalakai to, according to himself,  _ avoid contamination whenever he was brewing potions _ , although, most knew that Kalakai didn’t brew often enough for that to cause cross contamination and it was to make the elves’ work easier — before they went to the banquet hall and sat down to eat lunch. 

During their meal, the three adults were talking about something calmly while Lanny watched them and the triplets talked about something else among themselves they looked at the three brothers.

“Hey, boys.” Bill called, gesturing to Kalakai at the edge of the table. All eyes fell on the eldest Parker and he, in turn, looked at the boys in question.

"I was asking your aunt and uncle and they felt I should ask  _ you  _ how you three were feeling about Hogwarts." He told, being met by a short moment of silence from the soon-to-be eleven-year-olds.

"Siked!" Brady cut through the silence, receiving approving comments from his brothers and a slight roll of eyes from his cousin — why did they have to be so...  _ American _ ? — which he, as always didn't notice. He paused for a second, seemingly in thought. "But- we don't have our acceptance letters yet, how do we know we're even going?!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're a  _ squib _ !" Lanny mocked with a smile on his face. Boomer and Boz themselves carried similar looks on their faces, though, for different reasons. 

Kalakai gave the youngest Parker a harsh look before locking his eyes on Brady. "You are all going to receive your letters, don't fret." He started, pausing, then, continuing, "You are clearly capable of doing magic, you've shown it when you had your instances of accidental magic."

Brady looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I didn't have any until six months ago, though. So, what if it wasn't me? What if it just looked like it was me?!"

"Well, if the story your aunt told about you having exploded a toaster when in the kitchen  _ alone  _ is correct, I highly doubt it wasn't you." Kalakai said calmly, breathing in. "Besides, not all wizards have accidental magic. And sometimes they do but it's not perceptible. Magic isn't an exact science, Brady." He explained before cracking the smallest of smiles. "Also, I may or may not have sneaked into the headmaster's office and checked the list last term." They all stared at him with mouths hung agape. 

"Great uncle Kalakai, how could you do that?!" Lanny exclaimed incredulously. The man snorted.

"The thing about Ravenclaw, Lanny, is that blue sits really well with grey." He took another bite of his food before speaking again. "And I'm fine with that."

*

While June 26th was the triplets' birthday — in which Boz got a book on metamorphmagi, animagi and transfiguration, something helpful due to his status as the heir of their family's unique ability; Boomer a set of spell check quills as well as a list of dyslexia friendly materials and a few resources; and Brady was given one of their father's guitars, as he was the only one in the family besides Kalakai himself who could play instruments, he was ecstatic — the day that really made their week was the 27th.

Brady walked into the banquet hall a few minutes after his brothers, still rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. He, however, was shoved to the floor when Boomer and Boz ran in his direction and crashed on top of him. He took a moment to recover from the impact before he looked at them and saw it. 

They had the letters.

" _ Oh. My. _ "

"They came, like, a minute ago!" Boz announced, barely containing his excitement as he and Boomer helped Brady stand up.

"Stop making a fuss and open it already!" Lanny complained from his spot on the table. 

"Don't be bitter. You'll get to open yours next year." They heard Kalakai saying faintly from beside Lanny.

*

"So, what house do you think the boys will get in?" Nancy asked Kalakai once the triplets showed her and Bill their acceptance letters.

"I'm not sure," He answered, looking up from his coffee. "Though, definitely  _ not  _ Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Simple. Salazar Slytherin was a bigot." He deadpanned, setting his coffee down. "Though, it’s not a criteria to be selected, the sorting hat takes into account your blood status. There has yet to be a muggleborn Slytherin, and the number of half-blood wizards in Slytherin is not big." Kalakai explained and Nancy nodded. "Besides, the Slytherins would eat them alive if they had the chance."

"When you say it like that, these Slytherins actually seem like snakes." She joked, he nodded.

"Some of them are." He agreed, releasing a breath. "They're not bad, though. All the houses have their downsides."

"How so?"

"Well, the Slytherins' is their ambition and the lengths that they'll go to achieve their goals. The Gryffindors'," He paused, shaking his head. "They're too damn chaotic. Their bravery is the thing that they're most proud of but sometimes they have a complete disregard for rules and consequences."

"I did hear some of that from Annie."

"Well, the Hufflepuff's are the least problematic, honestly, their biggest concern is prejudice from other houses who think that they've the leftovers." He continued. "And Ravenclaws can be a bit too self absorbed. Some will go to great lengths if it's for the sake of knowledge." Kalakai concluded, turning his head to look at the kids at the opposite end of the long table they sat at. They were all now paying attention to his explanation.

"Gryffindor sounds awesome!" Boomer commented, smiling at his brothers. Lanny snorted, looking at them with disdain.

"Figure’  _ you’d _ say that..." The youngest said sarcastically. Nancy looked at Kalakai questioningly.

"Lanny shares my opinion that Gryffindors are chaotic." He explained with a blank expression. 

“Which house do you think I’m gonna be sorted in, uncle Kalakai?” Brady asked with hopeful eyes. Kalakai eyed him for a moment, setting his arms on the table, his fingers intertwined.

“As I said before, there’s no way any of us can be sure. The sorting hat looks into your mind and thoughts. Then, it analyses which house fits your personality, your needs… What house is  _ best _ for you.” He explained. Brady nodded in understanding. “Sometimes you look at a person and think they’ll belong to a house and they end up being in another. I, myself, was convinced that I should be placed in Slytherin, like my father. In the end, I was sorted into Ravenclaw and I can’t say I didn’t like it because I am the Head of House, after all.”

“Well…” Brady stopped in thought for a moment, coming up with a good enough answer. “We haven’t been sorted yet. Technically, there’s no right and wrong.” Kalakai raised an eyebrow and the boy sighed. “I’m really curious!”

“Well,  _ if _ I was to guess, I’d say you three have a great potential for Hufflepuff, but, again, that’s just traits you share in common, it doesn’t mean any of you will end in Hufflepuff.”

*

Usually, the triplets were still barely awake during breakfast. On August 1st, however, they were practically jumping with excitement for the day ahead.

Kalakai called their attention. “So, since today is our trip to Diagon Alley, here’s a few things.” He started, making sure everyone was paying attention before continuing. “Professor Makoola and his daughter, who’s also starting Hogwarts this term, are coming for lunch and we’ll floo to Diagon Alley with them.” Kalakai ignored Lanny’s groan at the mention of the girl and looked at the americans. “I asked the elves to make sure to separate proper, non-muggle clothing for you. They should be in your rooms when you return from breakfast.” He stopped. When no interruption came, he continued. “Lunch will start, as usual, at twelve p.m., we’ll leave to Diagon Alley around one. First thing we’ll get is robes, then, wands,” The triplets traded smiles, barely able to contain their noises of excitement when the next item was cited. “Familiars and the last things we’ll get is school supplies. Since Professor Makoola and I have already ordered your books, that will be out of the way. We should be back by four.” Kalakai finished.

*

At eleven forty-five, the Parker Manor’s fireplace flared to life. Through the green flames of the floo, a large man in dark-red robes stepped out, a little polynesian girl with a pink dress and a long, royal blue coat over her frame beside himself. The gigantic man patted the dust off his clothes and smiled as he looked at the room he was in — light grey walls with portraits of the family’s masters and white floorboards, on the center a blue-ish grey carpet with a black couch and matching armchairs surrounding it — smiling as he saw the oldest Parker standing from the chair he was seated at to greet him.

“Kalakai!” The man greeted cheerfully, going in for a hug but being stopped by the smaller man.

“Personal space, Mason.” Kalakai warned, extending a hand to the man. Mason shook it, still smiling.

“I always forget that detail.” Mason commented, receiving a look from the other professor, you could almost hear him say ‘ _ I’m aware _ ’. The girl stepped forward, extending her own hand to him.

“Hello, Professor Parker. It’s been a while, great seeing you.” She smiled as he shook her hand.

“The feeling is mutual, Mikayla.” Kalakai stated. 

In that moment, Lanny stepped forward, shaking the Makoolas’ hands — him and Mikayla couldn’t help but to make disgusted faces at each other. As Lanny stepped back once again, Kalakai gestured to the two americans.

“As you may have figured, these are the triplets’ aunt and uncle, Bill and Nancy.” He announced and Mason smiled wider.

“Yes, I recall we met at Kunu and Annabella’s wedding!” They shook hands, saying their greetings. “So, where are the boys?”

“Last I saw them, they were playing on the second floor.” Nancy informed.

“Yes, they should be down any minute, you  _ are  _ a few minutes early, after all.” Kalakai said, looking at the father clock on the corner of the room. “Lanny, do you think you could go fetch—” He was interrupted by a high-pitched scream that was followed by the sound of the one of the boys running down the stairs.

Soon, they saw Brady tripping down the last steps but ultimately managing to not fall. The next thing they knew, the raven haired boy was behind Bill, trying to hide himself.

“Brady, what—” The boy pointed to the stairs, where two figures slowly descended covered by bedsheets.

“Uncle Bill, Boomer and Boz keep scaring me!” The smallest triplet accused and the adults shared looks. 

Boomer and Boz started laughing under the fabric. Kalakai sighed, reaching for his wand on the inside of his robes, waving it at the two covered figures of his great-nephews and non-verbally casting the bedsheets away, exposing the two.

“Awesome!” They exclaimed, exchanging looks of awe. Bill took this as an opportunity to pry Brady away from his hiding spot behind him.

“Boys, what did I tell you about scaring your brother?!” Nancy reprimanded and they looked down.

“We shouldn’t do it.” Boz responded obediently, Nancy nodded.

“That’s right!”

“But it’s so funny, aunt Nancy!” Boomer complained, earning another look from her. He cast his head down once again. “We’re sorry.” He said and Boz agreed.

“So!” Kalakai interrupted, clasping his hands. “Boys, this is Professor Mason Makoola and his daughter, Mikayla.” He presented them, gesturing for the boys to step forward. They did as indicated, shaking hands with the two Makoola. 

When Brady got his turn to greet Mikayla, he froze. 

“Are you alright?” She asked him, cringing at the look on his face. He finally broke his trance, shaking his head slightly.

“Will you marry me?” He asked and she gave him a look — in the background, the adults had to hold back their snorting at the boy’s suggestion.

“Why would I do that?” Mikayla deadpanned. Brady’s mouth hung up, speechless [insert surprised pikachu meme].

Kalakai finally recomposed himself, putting a hand on Brady’s shoulder and speaking, “Why don’t we head to the banquet hall?” He suggested, looking at the clock. “It’s eleven fifty-seven, the food should be served soon.”


	2. "I'm never letting go of this wand!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: “I’m never letting go of this wand!”  
> Sinopsis: Mikayla and the triplets are taken to get school supplies. Lanny is Lanny. And one of them may or may not have exploded about two or twenty five things.  
> Word Count: 1979

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back.  
> I have no other comments.  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> Edit: No, wait, I do! I am crossposting this fic on ff.net under the same name!

“What did your brothers do to scare you earlier?” Mikayla asked. Brady looked at her direction from where he was being measured. 

On the entrance of the shop, Kalakai and Bill spoke quietly, watching from the corner of their eyes as Brady, Mikayla and Lanny had their measures taken. In the end, they had decided that it would be best if they alternated and, thus, Nancy and Mason were taking Boomer and Boz to get their wands as the three others were stuck having their measures taken.

“You don’t remember? They had bed sheets covering them. Like ghosts.” He answered, his voice hushed. 

“Ghosts aren’t like that,” Mikayla furrowed her brows in confusion and Brady twisted his head to the side, staring at her in confusion. “They look like normal people but they’re transparent and you can’t touch them.” She explained. They turned their heads when they heard Lanny snort.

“You can’t even handle fake ghosts,” He started, looking from his cousin to Mikayla. “How do you think he’ll handle real ghosts when he gets to Hogwarts?!”

“There are ghosts in Hogwarts?!” Brady asked with a panicked look on his face. Mikayla gave him a reassuring look, trying to contain her annoyance for the youngest.

“Like I said, you can’t touch them. They’re harmless.”

“Sure, the  _ ghosts _ can’t touch you,” Lanny said in a tone of mockery, smiling devilishly. “But, you know, poltergeists can and Peeves  _ loooves  _ throwing buckets of water on people’s heads.” He continued, taking in the way that Brady froze and the way life seemed to drain from his face. “Isn’t that right,  _ Bambi _ ?!” He looked at Mikayla with poison dripping from his tongue. The brunette rolled her eyes once again, fighting the urge to strangle the malicious devil that they knew as Lanny.

“The bucket thing might be correct but daddy says that Peeves is hardly scary.” She countered, cheering herself for keeping her composure. “He’s mostly annoying, he says.”

“Yeah, but your ‘ _ daddy _ ’ is also a part bigfoot ex-auror. He could exorcise Peeves if he wanted to.” Lanny took his turn to roll his eyes, ignoring Mikayla’s offended look when he said ‘bigfoot’. “Besides, you’ve barely been to Hogwarts thrice in your life, how could you talk better than me about experience, I live there when the terms start!”

“Yeah, but you’re also an evil little gremlin and you’re trying to scare Brady for no reason other than being cruel!” She bit back, annoyed.

“I’m being realistic.” Lanny said calmly, breathing in as he prepared to speak again. “You know, nearly all the professors were placing bets on which house the kids they know are gonna be placed.” He started, getting a confused look from both — a look that he was planning to get. “All the bets for cousin dearest are on Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. They said that the Slytherins would eat you alive and you’re just not  _ smart  _ enough for Ravenclaw. But, you know, with the way you’re scared of such dumb things, I just don’t think you’re  _ brave  _ enough.” 

“Lanny…” Mikayla growled in a warning and Lanny smiled wider.

“But, you know… I don’t even think you’re enough of a wizard to be in Hufflepuff, after all, what your aunt and uncle said that was accidental magic could easily be seen as a well-timed malfunction.” He continued, his eyes locked on Brady, watching as his expression fell a little bit more than he thought was possible with each word he said. He suddenly turned to Mikayla. “Don’t you think it would be super funny if he sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage and it takes so long that he’s a hatstall and, in the end, the hat concludes that he shouldn’t even have received a letter!”

In that moment, their eyes whipped to the entrance of the shop, where the others arrived from the wand shop, Boomer and Boz literally jumping with excitement as they held their wands.

Five minutes later, the tailor released the three as she started working on taking Boomer and Boz’s measurements. 

*

The day had been going smoothly — that is, until it was time for Brady to find his wand.

After Brady, Lanny and Mikayla had their measures taken, Kalakai and Bill took them to Ollivanders, leaving Mason and Nancy to watch over Boomer and Boz while  _ they _ were measured.

Mikayla’s wand was easy to pick, after about five minutes of wand testing, Ollivander came from the shelves and gave her another wand to try. When it immediately glowed, Ollivander announced. “Well, well. Twelve and three-quarter inches with a blackthorn casing and basilisk horn interior. Slightly unyielding.” He said calmly, finally turning his attention to Brady. He looked the boy up and down, as if sizing him up and then at his great-uncle. “I’d heard he resembled his father but I would never imagine the extent.” 

Kalakai fought the urge to roll his eyes. “So I’ve seen.”

“You knew my father?” Brady asked, looking at them in confusion.

“And your mother as well.” He started, going back to the shelves. “I recall it was about twenty years ago when they came here to pick  _ their  _ wands.” He retrieved a wand, returning with it. “Nevermind that, though. It’s your turn to find a wand for yourself.” Ollivander took the wand off its box and offered Brady to take it. The boy extended his hand and took it carefully.

And, then, a bright explosion came out of the wand, making a loud noise. Brady immediately dropped the wand on the table in the middle of the room, stepping back in fear. He looked at the ceiling to see a scorch mark where the beacon of light touched it.

There was a solid moment in which none of them knew what to say until Ollivander relaxed his shoulders and spoke again. “Oh, well, that’s what magic is for, I suppose!” He commented before wandering off to pick another wand.

That was the beginning of a series of explosions, loud noises, broken objects and hurricane-worthy winds.

*

“I’ve seen  _ trolls _ pick a wand faster, honestly.” Lanny stated with a roll of his eyes when they reached the twenty minute mark.

“Well, he clearly  _ has _ magic. So, slow or not, I hope you are using the extra time to prepare an apology to him for what you said earlier!” Mikayla demanded with her brows furrowed.

“Aren’t you an oblivious git.  _ As if _ I’d do that.” Lanny bit back, earning an exasperated sigh from the polynesian girl.

It was, however, at the thirty minute mark — when Nancy and Mason had returned from the tailor’s shop with Boomer and Boz — that they finally found a wand for Brady. It glowed, filled the air with lines of magic and Brady would sigh if he wasn’t afraid that, if he did, the moment would over and he wouldn't be able to reproduce it again.

When it  _ did _ stop, Brady looked around with an awestruck expression.

“So, what do you think?” Ollivander asked with a tired but happy look on his face.

“I’m never letting go of this wand.”

*

Amidst the triplets’ excitement to finally get their wands, they didn’t find the room to be excited about anything else. Thus, when they entered the pet store full of animals, they hadn’t a clue as to which they should pick. Mikayla, being herself, had already thought it through and was heading straight to the owl section, which she left ten minutes later, having decided on a small, brown tawny owl. Boz eventually settled on an owl as well, picking a white and brown, average-sized screech owl. He, then, decided to help Boomer pick his as Mikayla offered to help Brady.

The adults followed them, loosely paying attention to the kids as they spoke to each other. They started paying attention, though, when they picked up a discussion between Brady and Mikayla. “It totally loves me, look!” 

“The letter says we can take an owl, cat or frog.  _ Not  _ a snake!” She stressed, sighing when she realized he was still petting the snake. “Stop  _ petting  _ it!” 

“The letter says we ‘ _ may _ take a cat, an owl or a frog’. It doesn’t say anything against other pets.” He countered, taking his hand off the snake to cross his arms over his chest. “Besides, I  _ know  _ that plenty of people take pets other than those. My mom took a dog.”

“Yes, it’s not a  _ snake _ , you prat!” Mikayla complained, looking at the adults for help. “You can’t be okay with this!”

Nancy poked Kalakai — who was looking at fish a little down their lane — he looked at the situation, raising his eyebrows and pointing at the three feet, blue and peach snake Brady had been petting.

“This one?” [snek] Kalakai asked calmly and Brady nodded, his arms still crossed. 

“Yeah.” Nancy answered.

“Why would it be a problem?”

“It’s a  _ snake _ !” Mikayla repeated and Kalakai shrugged.

“Yes, it sure is vile and savage. I can tell by it’s cutesy pastel colors.” He deadpanned sarcastically, still looking at the snake. Mikayla furrowed her brows opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of an answer. “My fish is literally scarier than this round-headed, three feet long shoelace.” Kalakai pointed out and Brady smiled, looking at her.

“Yamakoshi is  _ super _ scary!” He added, looking at his aunt and his great-uncle. “Can I keep it?!”

*

The moment they returned to the Parker Manor, Brady rushed off to the library — guided by a house elf because, of all the places in the gigantic manor, the library was the one he visited the least — with his snake [cute snek] to find a good name for it. An hour later, he was seated at the table in the center of the room with a notebook open as he scribbled with a quill [picture lots of dripped ink because writing with a quill is a pain in the ass, can’t the people at the wizarding world just stop being a bunch of antiquated heathens, use pens and stop being so goddamn sadomasochistic?!], a bunch of books scattered across the table and the snake on its vivarium beside him.

“You know, Artemis would be a great name for you, because she’s the goddess of the moon and all, and that fits you. But, the irony is, her  _ brother _ ’s symbol animal is snakes.” He commented, looking at her. “What do you think, I’ll be Apollo and you’ll be Artemis?”

“I don’t know about your snake, but  _ I _ personally think you’re talking to yourself, bro.” Brady didn’t have to turn around to know that was Boomer. His brother soon sat beside him, “And Apollo? What was he?”

“God of the sun and music.” Brady answered quietly, putting his right elbow on the table and using his hand to support his chin. He took the quill with his left hand and crossed out one of the names he wrote down.

“Music? Now, that’s more like me than you, isn’t it?!” Boomer joked and Brady looked down, nodding.

“Yeah, definitely.” He sighed, still looking at his notebook. After a moment, Boomer spoke again.

“What about Medusa?” Boomer offered and Brady smiled.

“I thought about that but I crossed it out, she hates it.”

“How would you know that? It’s not like she can talk.” The darker skinned triplet commented and the lighter one shrugged.

“I just kinda do…” He looked at his list once again, then at the snake. “What about Zoe?” After a moment of silent staring, Brady huffs and crosses it off his notebook. “Not badass enough, I get it. And Opal, what do you think?” Another moment of silence. “You’re very picky, you know.” [Boomer is confused] “Hey, I know!” Brady lifted his head, smiling. “Eden!” He announced, beaming even more after a second. 

“Bro, that is  _ so  _ weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it! If you did, consider leaving a comment, kudo, or bookmark! I'm always open for questions, so feel free to ask whatever you want (as long as you're polite ;3)! If you want to gush off about POK (or Harry Potter) with me, my tumblr is @furelisenotthesong, my IG is @for.eli.is.lost and @furelisedraws, my twitter is @_not_the_song_, and my discord is For Eli is Lost#4209 (don't forget to present yourself and all that, I'm easily confused).


End file.
